Orche-Astere
Orche-Astere is a mysterious fey domain hidden among the Alpine peaks of Northwest Isonhound. Geography ''(yes it’s the first subheading)'' The valleys between mountains are said to be among the most verdant in Quelmar and are known for their extensive variety of flora. Fauna are also plentiful and share a unique relationship with the abundant plant species of the area. One example: a disproportionate amount of animal species are adept at spreading seeds and other such plant material long distances to aid in the growth of more flowers. Some local experts (read: minstrel bards) even tell of animals’ awareness of this, as some have allegedly observed the animals’ conscious effort to spread flora species. Another unique feature of the Orche-Astere climate is its deep connections to the Eladrin people and the resulting effects on its seasonal cycle. While Eladrin change their “season” largely at will and in concert with their emotions, it has been observed that many Orche-Asterians will change to the same season at roughly the same time. The climate, as if reacting to the shift, will follow suit and change seasons with them. This phenomenon does not at all follow a regular timescale – seasons in the region can vary from 6 weeks to 2 years in length. In rare cases, seasons may also occur out of order. Perhaps most extraordinarily, the many flora of the region adapt to these sudden changes on the fly. This has the effect of making them extremely hardy and a highly-desirable resource for export. History and Ruling Structure Major Floral Houses Ruling bodies descended from ancient fey bloodlines in the territory of Orche-Astere. Historically, the three most powerful houses are Marigold, Orchid, and Briar. A multitude of smaller houses, varying in number through the ages, exist beyond these three. * House Orchid – The largest of the three houses, it consists of Eladrin tied to the ancient bloodline of an Elven conqueror, Vanillus Orchei. Legends tell of Orchei’s conquests across Isonhound and eventual settlement in the northwest mountains, founding the domain of Orche. Eladrin of this house have varied complexion – some are fair-skinned, while others are dark-skinned or have rarer hues such as green and blue. The Orchid bloodline is also rumored to contain strains of fey, particularly the dryad that supposedly guarded the verdant valleys of the area before its conquest. * House Marigold – While smaller in number than House Orchid, Marigold’s place as the dominant House in Orche-Astere has rarely been denied throughout its history. Stories suggest the Asterian people traveled South from Breme in ancient times to settle in the domain they likewise named Astere. The Eladrin of the house tend to be fair-skinned with distinctively vibrant eye colors such as yellow or violet. They also tend to favor the warmer seasons of spring and summer, though this preference is certainly not universal. * House Briar – Established only a few thousand years ago, House Briar is still in its infancy relative to its fellow Major Houses. Briar was borne of the idea that the traditional oligarchical power of House nobles should be challenged; after extended conflict, House Briar rose to be that challenger. Thusly, the original Eladrin of the House were laborers and artisans who fought for their independence. Such belief in the “common elf”, though not always visible in the daily lives of the House’s laboring class, is deeply woven into its spirit and history. Notable Minor Houses * House Lotus – An assortment of families within Orchid which severed their ties with the House in protest over the bloody infighting and conflict that plagued it. The founders of the house swore an oath of nonviolence toward all Eladrin, except in defense of their new House. Their bid at independence looked to be a short one with the full might of House Orchid poised to rout them into submission. However, a last minute deal with House Marigold granted them protection in exchange for a hefty share of their economic riches. (Such deals to “screw over” a rival house proved to be quite common.) * House Mountain Lily – The Great Eladrin Ixio’s claim as the rightful heir to House Orchid led to the founding of this house by both Ixio’s followers and opportunistic defectors from both Houses Orchid and Marigold. The ensuing conflict drove them into the mountains north of the domain, where they remain today. They are known for patrolling the peaks on the backs of wyverns and other magical creatures native to the region. Members of House Mountain Lily follow strict codes of ethics and self-discipline. Society and Culture Society is built around the aforementioned Houses and their many noble families. Citizens born into the nobility are deemed “Focal Flowerfolk”, the class granted all power and status within each House. Auxiliary to these are other classes: the Foundation Flowerfolk, who provide manual labor to the nobility and House as a whole; and the Enhancing Flowerfolk who serve and are employed by noble families directly. The Eladrin of Orche-Astere greatly value freedom, and on paper no citizen is conscripted to any particular occupation or employer. In practice, however, the overwhelming concentration of power and wealth held by the noble families of the largest Houses can make it nearly impossible for non-nobility to achieve anything resembling economic independence. The Orche-Asterian culture and traditions are centered around their ancestral relationship with the climate and natural life of the region. As a primary example, many Houses claim the ownership of specific families of flora. This manifests itself not only in symbology (appearing on family crests and the like) but also economically. One would sooner convince an Eladrin to change its season at your command than purchase a Daisy or Daffodil not handled by some arm of the Asterian House.